The present invention relates generally to image reproduction systems, and more particularly relates to multi-functional, network adaptive printing systems for generating one or more jobs for storage within a selected queue.
Multi-functional printing systems are known and exist. One example of a multi-functional printing system are digital copiers that employ an electrostatic processing printer that is coupled to a plurality of different image input devices. The multiple image input devices are typically adapted to store a plurality of jobs for eventual printing. In one example, jobs are ordered for printing in an arrangement referred to as a print or system queue. Xerox network systems have employed the concept of the print queue to manage jobs at network printers. A print queue which can be employed in a conventional multi-functional printing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,345 of Paradise et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The multi-functional printing system typically includes a plurality of platforms, where each platform is adapted for performing a selected service. For example, a first platform can be provided to handle print services, and a second platform can be provided to handle copy services. During normal operation, the platforms communicate with a system manager, which controls and manages the jobs created and forwarded to the platforms for subsequent execution. Hence, the system manager provides instructions and suitable control structure for ensuring the proper and orderly handling of jobs.
A disadvantage of conventional multi-functional printing systems occurs when one or more platforms are disposed in a degraded mode. When in a degraded mode, the platform has either crashed or is otherwise disconnected, communication-wise, from the printing system. Once a platform crashes, the system is generally unable to determine the particular jobs present or stored in the crashed platform. Hence, the system user generally must wait for the crashed platform to be brought back on line, in order to determine which jobs are still currently pending in the platform.